Beverage dispensing systems are utilized to dispense beverages under pressure, such as soda or beer. These types of beverage systems require a pressurized fluid source (e.g., carbon dioxide) in order to dispense the beverage. By way of example, soda dispensers typically include a carbonator, a syrup pump, and a CO2 source. The carbonator takes tap water and combines it with CO2 gas (from the CO2 source) to produce soda water. The carbonator may also include a booster pump that pressurizes the water up above the pressure of the CO2 gas, causing the two to mix together. By way of further example, beer is stored under pressure in a container such as a keg. Over its lifespan, the beer (i.e., the container) will lose its original CO2 amount; consequently, the beer is dispensed utilizing a CO2 source to maintain the proper dispensing pressure. The level of CO2 within a beverage system also affects the quality the beverage. Specifically, the CO2 gas content of a beverage must be kept within a predetermined range—values above the desired range cause the beverage to become overly fizzy or foamy, while values below the desired range may cause the beverage to become flat and undrinkable.
In any beverage dispensing system, the CO2 source becomes depleted over time. Once depleted, the beverage dispensing system is completely shut down until the CO2 source is refilled. That is, the sales of product are interrupted until the source is refilled. The refilling process is time consuming since it involves the ordering and delivery of a fresh source, as well as installation by a technician. Thus, a problem occurs when the pressurized fluid in the CO2 tank is depleted, since the beverage dispensed is no longer consumable. The depletion of a CO2 source can be particularly problematic if the source is depleted without warning.
Many CO2 systems merely run empty without warning. As a result, a user is unable to preemptively order additional CO2 to prevent the interruption of beverage dispensing operations. Some systems include electronic sensors that continually monitor the fluid in the system. These electronic systems, however, are expensive, typically requiring computer equipment and software to manage the sensors. Even systems including a gauge that estimates the amount of fluid left in a tank are problematic because of the accuracy of the gauge, as well as the requirement that a user continually monitor the gauge to avoid unintentional depletion of the fluid.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a pressurized gas source for a beverage dispensing system that notifies a user when the tank storing the pressurized fluid is nearly depleted and/or provides a reserve source of pressurized fluid that can be selectively activated after notification is received.